From friends to family
by xoanneox
Summary: She said that they would become friends, but they became much more than that: they became family, like brother and sister. 23 moments about the friendship of Alec and Clary. [Pairings: Clace, Malec & Sizzy] [ 23 short moments of the friendship between Alec and Clary] [Various point of views: Alec, Clary, Izzy & Jace]


**Title:** From friends to family

 **Prompt** : 30 prompt tables – table C (1 tm 23)

 **Pairing** : just Alec and Clary as friends and the canon pairings (Clace, Malec and Sizzy)

 **World** : world of **the book** and the " **shadowhunters** " (as in the tv series) world

 **Genres:** friendship

 **Words:** 2438

 **Note** ; I was inspired after watching the latest episode of Shadowhunters and another fanfiction (which name I've forgotten) about their friendship so I started writing again ^.^ I hope you guys like it.) **This isn't in chronologic order and it switches from world.**

 **Summary:** She said that they would become friends, but they became much more than that: they became family, like brother and sister. 23 moments about the friendship of Alec and Clary. [Pairings: Clace, Malec  & Sizzy]

 _We'll be friends_

 **Defiant**

Alec groaned inwardly. Why did she had to be so stubborn and defiant? Was it so hard to follow one order? Jace wants him to keep her safe. He wants to keep her safe because he doesn't want to let Jace down. But Clary couldn't follow one order somehow. She was going to get herself killed one day.

He didn't tell anyone that he was also upset about her capture, and not just about him and Jace.

 **Powder**

He knew her for a few years now and they had forgotten their rough start. She still was Jace's girlfriend but now also a girl that was like a sister to him. So when they had fought a demon and Clary was covered with grit and sand, and before Jace could take her away, he pulled her back, to brush the powder out of her hair.

 **Grateful**

He had saved her from that vampire and she hadn't even said a thank you. Tch, ungrateful little girl. He later forgot about this but when he was doing a light sparring with her she stopped and smiled softly. "Something's wrong?" She did smile, but he found it strange that she just stopped moving in the middle of the training. "Actually yes," she answered, but she didn't look conflicted to him. "I haven't said thanks to you for saving me yet." He wanted to reply but before he could say anything she finished. "Thank you for saving me from that vampire, Alec."

 **Decent**

The times he had seen her inappropriate were uncountable. Seriously. Her walking into him and Magnus was one thing. She knew she had to knock before entering his room. She never forgot to knock afterwards though. Him walking into her and Jace, in the frigging _kitchen_ doing things he never wanted to see was a whole different thing. He turned around as soon as he saw them and after a minute in which they clothed themselves he asked; "Are you decent again?"

 **Union**

They were a freaking union. His parabatai, a girl who was like a sister for him and the insane brother of said girl. And what did he? He had to make sure to get his parabatai and Clary back before it was too late. And with who did have to work? The frigging clave, a few downworlders, his family and that stupid mundane. Correction, vampire. He may be one of them, and a bit stronger, but he was still that mundane from the inside that desperately wanted to safe Clary without a working plan.

Tch. As if he didn't want to do, but since he was the leader he had to be responsible.

 **Cleansed**

Did all the missions have to be so damn dirty? Isabelle, or Izzy, was okay with killing demons. Really. But not, I repeat, not with returning from a mission covered in dirt. She wiped of the mutt of her beautiful boots and turned around, only to see Alec trying to get Clary a bit cleaned up. She was the one who returned with the most dirt on her from missions. Clary huffed in irritation. "Alec. I'm not a little girl. I can clean myself." Isabelle also noticed that she was oblivious to Jace, who was watching them, gritting his teeth in jealousy. Isabelle shook her head. He knew that Alec saw her as a little sister and that he was _gay._ Evidence enough for Alec not liking her? But Jace was still jealous when Alec. "Well, for a little girl you get damn much mutt on your body."

 **Chocolate**

Alec may be a sulky person (In Clary's eyes), very, very male (she knew this from things Magnus told her about Alec she actually didn't want to know) and very though (have you seen him fight?!) but she knew, and probably only she did, that he had a very , very soft spot for chocolate. So when it was his birthday, she gave him, together with a few weapons, a dozen bars of chocolate. When the others looked at her with curious eyes she simply shrugged. "It's his weakness." Even though Clary had said this Alec had denied this.

 **Shame**

"Do you guys have no shame?!" He walked into them again. They put on their clothes as fast as possible but Alec was already walking away. Really. They have a bedroom for a reason. Back from where he came from looked Clary at Jace. He just shrugged and she sighed. "I'll go talk with him."

He was in the weapon room, cleaning his weapons and Clary studied him for a bit while she leaned against the doorpost.

 **Objective**

"No Clary. You still don't have had enough training," he replied. Clary shrieked from frustration. "Alec, please, it's just a simple mission, and besides, Jace is coming with me. Isn't that enough?" she tried again. "Clary, the last fights you had were all somehow involved with Valentine or Jonathan. You returned half dead every time. I know you can handle it but I don't want you to get even a scrap. And that's final."

 **Strength**

Her eyes held so much strength. Alec realised that while she was fighting. He observed her whole being but noticed that indeed, the most of her strength was seen in her eyes. "Alec," Jace muttered next to him. "Hm?" "If I didn't know you were gay I would say that you were checking _my_ girlfriend out. Stop staring man, it's getting creepy," he said. Alec turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't checking Clary out, I was just merely observing her fight." Jace held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

 **Life**

Their life was perfect. No insane fathers anymore who wanted to take over the world. No mentally ill brothers who were into incest anymore. Just her, her boyfriend and her best friends; Alec, Simon and Izzy. She was laying on the ground, in the grass, next to Jace who looked up at her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "About how nice life is," she answered and she gave him a small kiss.

 **Contempt**

Jace laughed when he thought of the time that his girlfriend and his brother were still having contempt for each other. This was like a whole different world were Clary and Alec were good, no, best friends. He didn't know if he liked them being so close. He bit his lip. He liked them being friends with each other, really, but there is a limit. He sighed. Alec knew things of Clary that he didn't know about her.

He really had to talk to her about that.

Wrong

"Clary, you're doing it wrong," Alec said, stopping Clary. Clary, who obviously wasn't in a good mood, glared at him. She took a few steps to him and stopped in front of him. "Alec," she said with a voice that made him shiver ( she was almost a head shorter than he was but damn, she could be scary ), "Don't you know that women are always right, even if they're doing it wrong?" she said sweetly. "I thought that was only a rule for couples," he said drily, "And that is no excuse."

It didn't work, Clary thought, time for plan B. She began pouting. She really didn't want to do that again.

 **Sweeten**

Alec really didn't know what to do. Jace died. He was devastated about it, losing a part of yourself isn't exactly painless, and he knew he looked like it. But she, she looked like she was dying. He took her in his arms, trying to calm her down, even if he knew that it wouldn't work. "Why Alec? Why? I could have ducked that one. He didn't have to safe me. And now he's _gone._ Gone, Alec. He's never coming back!" She was bawling in his arms. He didn't say anything. He knew she was blaming herself. He did blame her for a second, but then remembered that it had been his own choice. He still didn't say anything. He knew that he couldn't sweeten the situation.

 **Hands**

Hands of shadowhunters weren't the most beautiful ones, Clary had learned in her first year in the new world. They were full of scratches and scars. They had done the worst sins she knew of, but they also were things that made her feel home. Jace's hands could be rough when he touched her roughly but when he touched her tender, they would feel soft. She didn't feel much of Alec's hands, but when she did she always recognised how incredible soft they were. _Even softer than Jace's._ Not that she would tell them.

 **Strangle**

O, when he had just met her he thought about strangling her so many times that it wasn't normal anymore. When she was bringing Jace in danger, he thought about it. When she told him about his feelings, he thought about it. When she was acting like a little child, he thought about it.

Now he didn't think as much about it anymore. Though, at moments when she was teasing him or purposely irritating him. Now was one of those moments. God damn it. "Aw Alec, you were so cute when you were younger," she gushed. God. Why did Izzy have to give her his photo book of when he was little?

 **Lullaby**

Clary did have nightmares. When Jace was there he would sooth her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, saying that it was alright, that he was there. When he wasn't there, Alec took that as his responsibility. And when Jace was away she was even more scared, because she was worried about Jace. Well, it was normal, he supposed, when you have seen your greatest love die and leave you over and over again.

"You're ready?" he asked Clary. She replied with a yes and when he entered her room she laid in her bed. "Gosh, I feel like a little kid," murmured Clary. "It's alright," he said, "you'll always be a little girl to me so I suppose that it's alright." He found it a bit funny. Clary did not. She pouted a bit but when he started to sing the lullaby softly, she closed her eyes.

 **Untouchable**

Why did female shadowhunters always have to wear such revealing clothes? Alec sighed. He had to go on a mission with Izzy and Clary, Jace couldn't join because of an injury that hadn't fully healed yet, and he had promised Jace that he wouldn't let anybody touch her. Well, that wasn't going to be simple if they were going in outfits like that to a place like Pandemonium.

So when the first male reached to touch Clary's butt he had to take the man by his hand, pushing him away. "I'm sorry buddy, but she's kind of untouchable."

 **Whispered**

O, how much they whispered. Jace rolled his eyes when he heard them whisper again. Really. Alec and Clary could be like mundane school girls when they were together. Jace wouldn't be able to imagine Alec doing that a year ago. If you would have asked if it was possible he would have laughed right in your face. But, he assumed, Clary and Magnus did rub off on him.

He was starting to get irritated by it. "Could you two not?" he asked. They looked at him, the same innocent look in their eyes, but their smiles said otherwise. "You know what?" he threw his hands up in irritation, "forget it."

 **Prayers**

When he found Clary praying for the first time he wanted to ask her a few things. So he did. "Clary?" "Uhu?" she looked at him. "Do you believe in God? Because you kn-", she cut him off. "No Alec. I don't believe in god," answered she. She looked tired, he noted. "Then why are you praying?" he asked his next question. "Because it's nice to have something that you think of as real, to believe in from time to time when everything around you gets destroyed," she answered.

He had to think about it.

 **Obvious**

"It's dead," she noted. They had reacted to a report and Clary was with him since she was the only one available. "That's obvious," he replied. She had killed a vampire and somehow liked to state the obvious. "And Clary," she looked up at the mention of her name, "He was already dead before you killed him. "Okay Alec, I know you're the smartest, but don't go all smartassy on me." He smirked, they may be friends but he absolutely loved riling her up.

 **Rhythm**

The sound of boots hitting the floor went on in the same relaxing rhythm. Dunk – dunk – dunk- dunk- dun-dunk – dunk. He opened his eyes, concentrating on the training shadowhunters again. He immediately knew who it was who was out of rhythm. "Clary, follow the rhythm," he ordered. Clary was tired from all the running around, Alec knew, and when she was tired she could be so sarcastic. "Yes _Master,"_ was her reply. A few other, younger, female shadowhunters giggled.

 **Afterlife**

Damn. This shouldn't have gone as it has. Most of the shadowhunters where down. That included Clary. Alec knew he had to fight with the others, but he didn't want to. They had lost Jace a few months earlier – what had killed a big part of Clary – and now it was her turn. She was attacked with demon poison so _iratzes_ didn't work. Alec held her hand. She smiled sadly at him. "At least I'll see him in the afterlife again," she said. He knew who she was talking about. Of course he knew. "You will," he promised. She looked him in the eyes. "I'll wait for you there, but I don't want to see you in the next ten years and without stories about the wedding of you and Magnus," she chuckled softly at the end of her sentence. "I won't come in the next ten years without the stories," he promised her.

He wanted to say so much more but before he could say anything her eyes closed. Her breathing stopped. The soft pulse he was able to feel a second ago was gone; she was dead. He wanted to say so much more. He couldn't lose her after losing Jace. But he did.

And he wouldn't follow her soon. He had promised her. He scooped her up in his arms and went to search for Magnus.

 _But they became much more; family._


End file.
